INDIRECT KISS
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Saat Shotaro dan Philip memasak berdua. Shotaro-Philip (Kamen Rider W) ff.


Main cast / main couple : Shotaro and Philip

Kamen Rider W, Shotaro dan Philip bukan punya saya, tapi ff ini milik saya.

Mungkin banyak typho… maklum ga saya edit ^^

* * *

**Indirect Kiss**

Aku berharap waktu tidak akan berlalu saat ini. Membiarkanku dan dia bersama dalam bahagia. Tidak akan berpisah sampai kapanpun.

"Philip, apakah sudah mendidih?" suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Tersenyum bodoh dan menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang konsentrasi dengan pisau dan sayuran di depannya.

"Eh...ini sudah, sudah mendidih Shotaro!" ucapku sedikit gugup.

"Kalau begitu, tolong masukkan sayuran ini!" ucapnya kembali. Aku mengangguk kemudian mengambil sayuran dalam wadah yang sudah terpotong rapi itu. Kebetulan ia akan mengambil wadah lain yang ada di depanku, sehingga tanpa sadar tangan kami bersentuhan. Sesaat kami sama-sama terdiam, mematung.

"Ah, maaf!" ucapku sambil buru-buru mengambil sayuran yang seharusnya sudah masuk ke dalam panci yang airnya sudah mendidih itu.

"Aku juga minta maaf!" dia nampak tak kalah gugup denganku.

Ada apa ini? Kami ini partner, sebagai detektif, maupun sebagai Kamen Rider Double. Hampir setiap saat kami bersama, baik saat menyelesaikan kasus maupun saat bertarung melawan dopant. Namun terjebak di dalam dapur berdua seperti ini, benar-benar merupakan pengalaman baru yang ternyata lebih menegangan daripada bertarung dengan dopant manapun. Aku tidak tahu, perasaan apa yang sebenarnya tengah menyergapku saat ini. Jantungku berdebar, wajahku panas, mungkin sudah semerah tomat dan rasa gugup yang luar biasa. Ini benar-benar baru pertama kali kurasakan dalam hidupku.

"Ini dagingnya Philip, tolong kau masukkan!" suaranya kembali memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara kami. Aku mengambil wadah berisi daging dari tangannya, kemudian sekali lagi memasukkannya ke dalam panci.

"Shotaro...ngomong-ngomong, kapan Aki chan pulang?" tanyaku sambil mengaduk-aduk masakan dalam panci yang mulai mengepulkan aroma wangi.

"Ehm...mungkin lusa. Ada apa memangnya?" ia memasukkan bumbu-bumbu tambahan ke dalam panci, memaksaku untuk menggeser sedikit dari posisi berdiriku.

"Tidak, hanya saja...ah tidak..." aku menggeleng cepat. Kenapa ini, padahal dulu sebelum Aki chan datang aku juga hanya tinggal berdua dengan Shotaro dan dulu aku tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini, namun mengapa sekarang rasanya berbeda. Ah, ini semua juga gara-gara Shotaro yang waktu itu memandangiku saat tidur sambil berkali-kali memanggil 'aibou' dan sesekali tersenyum ke arahku. Juga perhatiannya yang lebih besar kepadaku. Tapi sebenarnya apa maksudnya?

"Philip...hei...kau kenapa?" dia menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku mengejap, menggeleng kecil kemudian kembali tersenyum menutupi kegugupanku.

"Ini, cobalah!" ia menyodorkan sesendok kuah masakan kami di depan bibirku.

"Eh?" aku memandangnya bingung.

"Cobalah, rasakan, kemudian katakan kepadaku, apa yang kurang?" aku membuka mulutku dan merasakan kuah hangat itu masuk ke dalamnya. Aku mengecapnya sebentar, menganalisis kekurangan dalam rasa kuah ini.

"Sedikit kurang asin Shotaro!" aku mengatakan analisisku kepadanya.

"Ehm...kalau begitu aku juga mau coba." ia mengaduk kuahnya sesaat, kemudian menuangkan sedikit kuah yang ia ambil dari dalam panci dengan sendok sayur ke sendok makan yang tadi kugunakan untuk mencicipi. Shotaro akhirnya memasukkan kuah dalam sendok bekas kupakai itu ke dalam mulutnya. Hei...ini...bukankah berarti...ciuman tidak langsung... Ah, wajahku bertambah panas sekarang.

"Benar Philip, ini kurang asin." Shotaro memandangku sambil tersenyum, lalu mengambil garam yang masih berada di meja dapur.

Setelah selesai, ia kembali mencicipi masakannya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup. Tapi aku juga butuh pendapatmu!" Ia kembali menuangkan kuah dari sendok sayur ke sendok makan bekas kami berdua.

"Coba lagi!" ia kembali menyodorkan kuah itu kepadaku. Aku membuka mulutku dengan kegugupan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar membelalakkan mataku saat sendok itu mulai masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Dengan susah payah aku mengecap rasa kuah itu, dan benar, rasanya sedah tidak hambar sekarang.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Oishii." ucapku sambil mencari objek lain dalam dapur ini selain wajah Shotaro untuk menjadi objek pandangan mataku.

"Baguslah, kita makan sekarang!" ia mematikan kompor dan menuang masakannya ke dalam wadah saji, sementara aku membantu dengan menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Shotaro..." panggilku saat kulihat ia tetap menggunakan sendok bekas kami untuk alat makannya.

"Hm?" ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Sendok tadi, bekas kita berdua. Kenapa tetap kau gunakan untuk makan?" tanyaku bingung dengan perilakunya.

"Oh...ini. Aku rasa sendok bekas kita berdua akan membuat rasa makanan ini lebih lezat." ucapnya sambil menyendok makanannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku mengerutkan alis mendengar alasannya.

"Aku menyukai bekas bibirmu...rasanya sangat manis." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

BLUSS

Aku yakin pipiku pasti merah sekarang.

"Tapi...kenapa..."

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, karena kau ini begitu spesial, jadi apapun yang ada di dirimu tentu saja selalu spesial, aibou!" Ia tersenyum lembut sambil memandang wajahku dalam-dalam.

END

* * *

He...he...he... my 2nd Shotaro-Philip fanfic ...

Gomen kalo endingnya ngegantung … maksud saya biar kalau saya punya ide mungkin bisa saya lanjut lagi.

Apakah Shotaro-Philipnya OOC?

Review please...

ARIGATOU


End file.
